Gone
by qunnyv19
Summary: Suara-suara itu … seperti kaset yang diputar-putar. Tetapi kaset rusak. Bukan suara yang jelas. Bukan suara yang jernih. Tetapi suara yang terputus-putus, tidak jelas, dan bahkan menurutnya tidak mempunyai arti. Dan itu ... ilusi. /"Shikamaru, sejak kapan ada gadis blonde itu di taman ini?" "Hah?"/ Mind to RnR? C:


**GONE**

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**aruto by **M**asashi **K**ishimoto  
**G**one by _qunnyv19  
__**created: 29.11.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**S**hikamaru **N**. & **T**emari

**G**enre: **A**ngst & **R**omance  
**R**ated: **T**  
**WARNING: AU, Typo(s), Oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

"Gaara, aku berangkat dulu, ya."

Temari menyambar tasnya, memberikan polesan terakhir untuk wajahnya—padahal dia benar-benar tidak suka berdandan, sungguh. Ini gara-gara Kankuro yang memintanya untuk berdandan di kencan pertamanya setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa Shikamaru seminggu yang lalu. Untungnya—dan Temari sangat bersyukur—Shikamaru lolos dari maut.

"Mau ke mana?" Gaara mengernyitkan dahi. Sepasang matanya yang memiliki lingkaran hitam menatap Temari dengan tajam.

"Bukannya aku sudah memberitahumu?" Temari tersenyum ceria. Untuk kali ini, dia benar-benar siap untuk pergi. Dia sudah rapi dan tentu saja, cantik. "Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru?"

"Iya," sahut Temari. Sembari mengecek ponselnya, sebelah tangannya melambai ke arah Gaara. "Sampai nanti!"

Gaara mendecak sebal.

* * *

Hari itu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang ketika Temari sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya, Jl. Konoha no. 19.

"Shikamaru?"

Yang dipanggil menguap lebar dan membuka sepasang matanya yang daritadi tertutup.

"Kau sudah datang?"

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Tetapi setelah mengatakan hal itu, Temari langsung menjewer kedua telinga Shikamaru. "Yang kaulakukan setelah perawatan dari Rumah Sakit adalah menguap lebar dan tidur terus, ya?"

"Kata dokter aku memang butuh istirahat."

"Di tepi jalan begini?"

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar situ menatap Shikamaru dan Temari dengan tatapan aneh. Khususnya ke arah Shikamaru.

Jangan salahkan Temari jika dia benar-benar kesal dengan Shikamaru yang tidur di tepi jalan. Tidur sambil berdiri. Entah bagaimana caranya, Temari tidak tahu. Tapi Shikamaru benar-benar _jenius_.

"Kau memang mengundang banyak perhatian."

"Tidak." Shikamaru berdecak, lalu menggumamkan kata _favorite_nya: merepotkan.

Setelah mengucek matanya beberapa kali, menepuk-nepuk pakaian bagian belakangnya yang mungkin saja kotor; akhirnya Shikamaru sudah bersiap untuk jalan.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Bisa tidak kauhentikan tatapan intens dari gadis berambut pirang panjang itu?"

"Apa?"

Shikamaru menoleh. Dia menatap Temari, tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Gadis itu—" Temari memutar kepala Shikamaru agar melihat gadis yang dia maksudkan. Tinggi semampai, mempunyai wajah yang cantik, rambut pirang yang menawan dan sepasang mata biru yang indah. "—menatapmu terus menerus dari tadi."

"Oh." Sedetik kemudian, Shikamaru menyeringai dan mengabaikan tatapan dari gadis tersebut. "Cemburu, eh?"

"Tidak."

"Benar, ya?"

"Bukan begitu!"

Temari baru tahu Shikamaru sangat suka menggodanya.

"Mau ke mana?" ulang Shikamaru akhirnya. Temari berpikir. Angin yang kencang melintasi mereka berdua, menerbangkan rambut Temari dan bajunya tertiup angin.

"Aku tidak tahu," ungkap Temari akhirnya. "Anggap saja kita merayakan kesembuhanmu—"

Suara petir memotong perkataan Temari.

Tiba-tiba saja kegelapan datang. Awan-awan menjadi sangat seram. Dan kemudian petir menyambar—cuaca yang cerah tadi dengan cepat tergantikan.

"Temari!"

Temari mendengar suara itu. Suara itu tidak asing, tapi bukan suara Shikamaru.

"Temari!"

Suara itu terdengar _lagi_, lebih kencang dari yang tadi. Temari menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah datang. Gaara. Dia menyeret Temari untuk berlindung karena hujan sudah mau turun. Lihat saja angin yang menderu dengan awan yang gelap, serta petir yang kian menyambar.

"Kau tahu darimana aku ke sini?"

"Aku mengikutimu."

"Gaara!"

"Kita harus cepat kembali."

"Kembali?" suara Temari ditelan angin. Dia memutuskan untuk berteriak. "Tapi aku baru saja mau berkencan dengan Shikamaru!"

"Temari, ayo kita kembali." Entah kenapa suara Gaara terdengar lebih lembut kali ini.

"Gaara, aku tahu kau memang masih tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Shikamaru." Temari menarik napas. "Dia memang pemalas, tapi dia jenius. Kau harus tahu bagaimana dia mengalahkan Asuma-_sensei_ pada pertandingan _shogi_ sebulan yang lalu."

"Apa?"

"Aku harus mencari Shikamaru. Kau boleh pulang lebih dulu, Gaara."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Kau keras kepala." Sedetik kemudian dia menyadari kalau dia juga keras kepala seperti Gaara. "Kau itu adikku, jadi aku ingin kau berteduh di tempat yang lebih nyaman dibanding hanya dengan sebuah pohon besar. Sebentar lagi akan hujan."

"Apa sih yang kaubicarakan? Kita harus kembali bersama-sama."

"Gaara…"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menelepon Shikamaru agar dia tidak mengkhawatirkanmu. Jadi dia juga aman, oke?"

"Tapi…"

Temari mengangguk lemah. Gaara mengangguk puas dan meminta Temari untuk berdiri, lalu melewati rintik-rintik hujan bersama.

**-oOo-**

_Berbagai bau obat tercium. Jas-jas putih melambai melewati koridor. Suara-suara langkah kaki, atau troli yang didorong … bukankah ini semua familiar?_

_Gema teriakan. Luka fisik terdapat di wajah yang tercipta di tempat itu sendiri. Teriakan lagi. Suara hentakan. Tertawa._

_Ini apa?_

**-oOo-**

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin." Temari menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Shikamaru yang pasti kehujanan kemarin, apalagi dia langsung meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Hng…?"

Temari merasa janggal. Dia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan, dan dia merasa entah harus marah atau tertawa.

Shikamaru tidur. Tidak mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan daritadi.

"Kau ini!" Temari memukul Shikamaru pelan tepat di kepalanya. Shikamaru langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya walaupun terasa amat berat dan ia ingin tidur lebih lama lagi.

"Hari ini… aku masih tidak tahu mau ke mana. Jadi kau saja yang memutuskan," ujar Temari setelah memastikan Shikamaru sudah bangun dan tidak tidur di pinggir jalan _lagi_. Dia tidak tahu malu atau apa, sih…?

"Oh, aku tidur lagi?"

_Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, bodoh_.

Tapi mau tidak mau Temari tersenyum juga gara-gara kelakuan bodoh si nanas ini. Dia tersenyum manis. Hari ini cuaca cerah dan tidak akan ada kejadian menyebalkan yang mendadak seperti kemarin.

"Kita ke rumahku. Lalu aku tidur dan terserah kau mau ke mana."

"Shikamaru!"

"Uh, oke, oke…"

Akhirnya Shikamaru berdiri tegak. Dia berpikir setelah sekian lama. Dia juga tidak punya rencana, sebenarnya. Dia bukan tipe lelaki yang romantis dan membawa Temari ke tempat impiannya ke manapun dia mau.

"Mau makan saja?"

"Makan, umm … bolehlah," sahut Temari. "Makan di mana?"

"Di sini ada restoran yang aku kenal. Memang belum terkenal, tetapi makanannya lumayan enak menurutku. Mau atau tidak?"

"Oke."

Temari hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu ketika lengannya digenggam oleh si pemuda pemalas tersebut. Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah supaya Shikamaru tidak melihatnya.

"Apa yang kaulihat?" tanya Shikamaru ketika melihat Temari yang menatap ke arah lain.

"Tidak—" Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Temari menatap ke depan dengan senyum yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya, lalu menggenggam tangan Shikamaru erat-erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya pergi. "Ayo."

* * *

Sesampainya di restoran yang dimaksud Shikamaru, Temari merasakan tidak ada yang spesial. Bahkan tempat ini tidak terlihat seperti restoran.

Banyak orang yang berkumpul di satu meja, tertawa-tawa, bahkan ada yang menyuapi temannya sambil terbahak-bahak dan menangis.

"Shikamaru … ini restoran?" tanya Temari setelah melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Berisik sekali. Akhirnya dia memilih satu tempat yang lumayan jauh dari keramaian. Di sana dia bisa duduk sambil menatap ke luar jendela dengan Shikamaru; berdua saja, tentunya.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Temari setelah menerima menu yang disodorkan oleh sang _waitress_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Temari melihat bayangannya di kaca; dia tidak aneh, 'kan? Penampilannya tidak norak 'kan?

"Aku pesan apa saja."

"Aku serius."

"Kau tahu 'kan seleraku apa saja?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap. Temari menatap Shikamaru sebal. Apakah tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan pemuda ini selain menguap dan tidur?

…selain menggenggam tangannya tadi? Temari merasakan pipinya memerah lagi.

Temari memesankan makanan untuk Shikamaru dan dirinya. Salah satunya adalah teh yang bisa membuatnya merasakan ketenangan dan kenyamanan untuk dia minum di restoran ini.

Shikamaru menatap Temari dengan serius. Temari menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hei, Shikamaru."

"Apa?"

"Memangnya penampilanku aneh hari ini?"

Temari menatap dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak aneh, 'kan? Kenapa hari ini dia ditatap dengan tatapan 'seperti itu' oleh _waitress_ dan Shikamaru?

"Kau tidak aneh," jawab Shikamaru akhirnya, setelah menyesap tehnya dan meletakkan perlahan di meja. "Kau cantik."

"Aku serius!"

"Aku memang serius, Temari."

Sialan. Kenapa Shikamaru jadi tipe-tipe pria yang suka menggodanya sih?

"Lalu kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Kini giliran Temari yang menyesap tehnya. Dia belum mau makan _egg roll_ nya yang daritadi sudah tersedia di meja.

"Karena kau cantik."

"Shikamaru!"

"Apa?"

…

Temari diam. Dia mulai makan makanannya, begitu juga Shikamaru. Mereka makan dengan tenang dan nyaman. Seperti tidak ada masalah. Seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

Ya. Tidak bermasalah.

"Shikamaru, menurutmu, makanan di sini enak?" tanya Temari setelah selesai menelan satu gigitan. Dia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang spesial dari restoran ini. Tidak dari tempatnya, tidak dari pelayannya, tidak dari makanannya. Temari bahkan merasakan makanan yang disajikan restoran ini terlalu _biasa_. Terlalu _biasa_ atau mulutnya yang tidak _terbiasa_?

"Hm, menurutku begitu." Shikamaru menanggapi Temari dengan cuek dan kembali makan. Temari menatapnya aneh. Apa kali ini seleranya dengan Shikamaru sedikit berbeda?

**-oOo-**

"_Ini _absurd_."_

"_Memang, dan dia tidak pernah_—_belum menyadarinya. Tapi seharusnya kau memakluminya. Kau harus mengerti bagaimana caranya mengatasi kehilangan."_

"_Kehilangan…"_

"_Jangan meninggalkannya. Jangan pernah."_

"_Tidak pernah."_

_Suara-suara itu … seperti kaset yang diputar-putar. Tetapi kaset rusak. Bukan suara yang jelas. Bukan suara yang jernih. Tetapi suara yang terputus-putus, tidak jelas, dan bahkan menurut_nya_ tidak mempunyai arti._

_Arti._

**-oOo-**

Saat bangun, pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Temari adalah Shikamaru yang sudah memangkunya di bangku taman.

"Shikamaru…?"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

_Well_, ini suatu keajaiban di mana Shikamaru tidak tertidur, tetapi yang tertidur adalah Temari. Ini keajaiban yang jarang terjadi.

"Ah—aku—maksudku, kita di mana?"

"Di taman. Bukannya kau yang mengajak aku ke sini?"

"Hah?"

"Setelah kita selesai makan di restoran yang kaubilang tidak ada spesialnya sama sekali itu, kita berhenti di sini dan beristirahat sejenak, lalu kau tertidur di pangkuanku."

"Begitu—"

Temari merasa malu karena bisa tertidur di pangkuan Shikamaru. "Kok aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali kalau kita ke sini?"

"Mungkin kau kelelahan?"

"Ugh…"

Temari memegangi kepalanya. Terasa sakit dan sedikit pusing. Mungkin dia memang kelelahan. Atau sakit. Entahlah. Dia tidak mau merepotkan Shikamaru sekarang.

"Maaf aku tertidur—aku merepotkanmu, ya?"

"Mungkin sekarang iya," jawab Shikamaru enteng. Temari yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Dasar, Shikamaru memang tidak pernah berubah.

Samar-samar di balik bangku taman yang mereka tempat, Temari merasakan bayangan seseorang. Bayangan pemuda berambut merah…

"Gaara…?"

"Gaara?"

"Shikamaru, di belakangmu itu Gaara, 'kan?"

"Gaara?"

Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang dan tidak mendapati bayangan Gaara sama sekali. Shikamaru menatap Temari dengan khawatir.

"Mungkin kau kelelahan ... atau kau takut kalau Gaara benar-benar mengusirku lagi seperti dulu, ya?" Shikamaru meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Dasar merepotkan."

"Ugh, mungkin aku benar-benar salah lihat." Temari menatap Shikamaru. "Sekarang sudah pukul berapa? Sepertinya langit sudah gelap sekali."

"Pukul lima," jawab Shikamaru singkat. Temari membelalakkan matanya. "Shikamaru, Gaara pasti akan memarahiku karena aku terlalu lama bersamamu—"

"Kau kan kakaknya, masa kau takut pada adikmu sendiri—"

"Bukan itu masalahnya," potong Temari. "Aku takutnya dengan ini dia semakin tidak setuju adanya hubungan kita, Shikamaru."

Sekelebat bayangan lewat lagi. Temari merasakan kalau dia sudah _gila_. Kenapa daritadi dia melihat orang lain yang tidak Shikamaru lihat terus?

"Shikamaru, sejak kapan ada gadis _blonde_ itu di taman ini?"

"Hah?"

Shikamaru memutar kepalanya. Dia mencari gadis_ blonde_ yang dimaksud Temari, lalu melihat gadis tersebut. Gadis yang sama yang dilihatnya saat dia dan Temari merencanakan 'kencan pertama' yang gagal karena hujan datang.

"Kau lihat dia, 'kan?"

"Lihat."

Bagus, Temari merasa lega. Dia menepis pikiran kalau dia sedang pusing dan sakit kepala sehingga dia melihat yang aneh-aneh.

"Dan kenapa kita harus ketemu dia lagi, sih?" gumam Temari, sedikit sebal. Shikamaru yakin lebih dari sembilan puluh persen Temari sedang merasakan apa yang namanya cemburu.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Shikamaru cuek. Dia tidak merasakan adanya masalah dengan kehadiran gadis tersebut. Toh gadis itu juga tidak mengganggu mereka berdua sama sekali. "Biarkan saja."

Temari merasakan kehangatan menyapu bibirnya ketika dia tengah terdiam; melamun; di bangku taman tersebut.

Shikamaru ada di sana, memberikan satu sentuhan yang membuat Temari melayang. Seperti terbang. Seperti mimpi. Seperti …

"Temari…"

"Shikamaru…?"

Shikamaru menciumnya. Lebih dalam. Lebih hangat. Lebih nyaman. Lebih _menyakitkan_. Dan ini pedih. Shikamaru ditelan angin.

Apa?

Temari terbawa arus yang menghanyutkan. Dia berkedip. Dia mengerjap. Temari merasa linglung. Kemudian dia mengedip lagi. Dia mengerjap lagi.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi."

Dia tidak percaya dan memutuskan mengucek matanya.

Tidak. Ini nyata.

Tidak. Ini ilusi.

Ini khayalan. Bukan.

Apa sih?

* * *

"Gaara?"

Tunggu itu bukan Gaara. Wajahnya terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Gaara, dan tidak ada lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya. Hanya saja rambutnya yang berwarna merah itu mirip dengan Gaara.

"Aku bukan Gaara."

Jas…?

Jas putih? Sepertinya itu familiar dan dia pernah melihat jas itu.

"Selamat, Temari-_san_, Anda telah sembuh."

"Sembuh?"

Sekarang dia merasakan 'Gaara'nya bukan Gaara yang melarang-larang hubungannya dengan Shikamaru. Lelaki di hadapannya ini bukan Gaara.

"Kankuro-_san_, silakan."

Temari mengerjap lagi. Kankuro?

Kankuro menampakkan wajah yang paling cerah yang pernah Temari lihat. Kankuro tersenyum. Kankuro bahagia. Kankuro menangis sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Temari!"

Temari dipeluk oleh Kankuro. Masih linglung, dia memeluk balik Kankuro.

Tunggu, ada yang aneh di sini.

Akhirnya dia ingat. Itu benar-benar _bukan_ Gaara. Itu Sasori, orang yang sudah dia kenal dari dulu. Dan dia menatap Kankuro, lalu menatap Sasori lagi.

Dia ingat.

((_Dan itu ilusi._))

Shikamaru_nya_ sudah tidak ada dari sebulan yang lalu. Sudah tidak ada.

((_Dan dia benar-benar gila_._))_

Setelah beberapa saat menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun, dia memerhatikan ruangannya yang persis dengan salah satu ruangan di Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Itu benar-benar Rumah Sakit Jiwa. _Kau gila, Temari_.

"Yamanaka-_san_?"

Temari mengerjap lagi. Dia kini melihat sosok cantik berbalut jas putih dengan rambut _blonde_ yang diikat _ponytail_, membiarkan poninya yang panjang menutupi sebelah matanya yang berwarna biru menawan. Lengkungan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Selamat, Temari-_san_." Si Yamanaka mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau tentu ingat dengan aku, 'kan?"

Dia Ino Yamanaka. Kerabat jauh dari teman dekat Sasori, Deidara.

"Apa?"

Dia masih linglung.

Tidak, dia berharap ini yang ilusi dan yang tadi adalah yang nyata. Bagaimana cara Shikamaru menciumnya tadi itu _harus_ nyata.

Pelan dan gemetar, Temari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Temari-_san_, Anda masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Nara-_san_ delapan bulan yang lalu sehingga Anda kami tempatkan di sini. Anda masih sering berkhayal bahwa Nara-_san_ masih hidup dan bersama Anda. Anda menganggap bahwa Rumah Sakit ini adalah lingkungan tempat Anda berdua berkencan dengan Nara-_san_."

_Orang yang tertawa-tawa, orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, rasa makanan yang biasa saja, bukan makanan restoran…_

"Kami memberikan obat yang kami yakini bisa menyembuhkan Anda." Ino menunjukkan sebungkus obat yang Temari tidak tahu apa isinya. "Sekali lagi, selamat, Temari-_san_."

Temari menepis uluran tangan Ino.

Dia gila?

Dia gila.

"Shikamaru?"

"Temari-_san_, dia sudah tidak ada. Kami harap Anda bisa menerimanya—"

"Shikamaru sudah mati…"

Kankuro menggenggam Temari erat-erat. Cukup sudah penderitaan kakaknya selama ini, hidup dalam khayalan yang membuatnya tidak mau kembali.

"Kepergian Gaara juga membuat Anda frustrasi, Temari-_san_. Makanya kau sering menganggap bahwa dr. Sasori adalah Gaara, adikmu."

"Gaara…?"

Kematian Gaara terjadi sesudah kematian Shikamaru. Temari ingat sekarang.

"Kematian dari dua orang yang Anda sayangi berturut-turut selama sebulan membuat Anda depresi sehingga Anda—"

"Cukup, Yamanaka-_san_," potong Sasori. Hindari Temari dari situasi yang membuatnya sulit lebih baik, pikir pria berambut merah tersebut.

"…Temari-_san_?"

Shikamaru_nya_ sudah mati. Mati di alam nyata dan mati di ilusinya.

Gaara_nya _juga sudah mati.

Temari membenci keadaan di mana dia harus kehilangan _semuanya_.

"_**Maaf, aku harus pergi." **_

Kata-kata terakhir.

Pergi.

Pergi.

((_Dia memilih untuk menjadi gila dan bisa bertemu dengan_nya _di sana daripada harus di sini. Tanpa_nya.))

**-oOo-**

"… _sakit jiwa."_

"_Sakit jiwa?"_

"_Kami akan mengupayakan semuanya agar baik-baik saja dan Temari-_san_ akan segera sembuh."_

"_Omong kosong."_

**-oOo-**

_**Maaf, aku harus pergi.**_

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: My 4****th**** ShikaTema with Romance and Angst genres (Maaf kalau Angst dan Romancenya nggak kerasa). Review? :")**

**(Maaf juga jika alur nya dirasa terlalu cepat.)**


End file.
